dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goken
Son Goken is one of the two main protagonists in the Dragon Ball X universe, and is the twin brother of Dairagon. He is a direct descendant of Goku, and he is born in Age 986. His story begins in Age 1000 when he is fourteen, right at the start of the Dragon Ball Online storyline. His story and the rest of the Dragon Ball X story coincides with the Dragon Ball Online story, as the Dragon Ball X story follows the adventures of Goken and his friends during the Dragon Ball Online story. Creation The original character for Goken was created back in 2010, when I had just bought a new Nintendo DSi and the new Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies game. Both it and Dragon Ball had artwork done by Akira Toriyama, so it isn't surprising that while editing my character, I fused the name Goku with Goten and got Goken. After that, I found out my friend had the same game and had made a character named Dairogon. Me and my friend would then talk for hours about our own Dragon Ball universe, known as Dragon Ball X, where Goken and Dairogon were the main characters, and were also twins. They started out as being the sons of Goten and Bulla, but earlier this year, I found out they were bringing back the Dragon Ball Online MMORPG, so me and my friend finally said that the two characters were descendants of Goku. Appearance At 14 years old, Goken is of average height and weight. He has pointy black hair that looks like Super Saiyan Goku's hair, and he has black eyes. He wears a dark red undershirt with a black overshirt, similar to Goku, along with baggy black pants, a dark red belt around his waist, and shoes like Goku's, except dark red and black instead of blue and red. Transformation Goken has the ability to go Kaio-ken and Super Saiyan after wishing for both with the Dragon Balls. In the Dragon Ball Online storyline, in the Age 1000, due to cross-breeding, humans have a little bit of Saiyan blood in them. However, because Goken is less than a half of a Saiyan, he can not go past Super Saiyan. In his Kaio-ken form, his movement speed, attack speed, chance of critical strike and maximum power increase, but his health is drained slowly. Power Goken is very strong for his age, easily taking on enemies such as Great Apes, the Androids and even Piccolo, as was shown when I made Goken in Hero Mode on Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. When he transforms into a Super Saiyan, his attack, movement speed and attack speed have a very big increase. Fighting Style Coinciding with the Dragon Ball Online storyline, Goken trains under Goten and Trunks' Kikoukenjutsu Sword School and eventually becomes a sword master (this will be his master class in Dragon Ball Online). He also uses his fists and energy attacks. Special Moves Sword Slash '- Sword Slash is a physical attack, and the user performs a series of swift sword strikes within close range of the enemy. It can deal an additional 50% damage when done behind the enmy. '''Multiple Sword Slashes '- It is a stronger variation of the Sword Slash skill, and is first used by Trunks, where it is called Rapid Sword Stream. Like its predecessor, it can also deal an additional 50% damage when done from behind the enemy. 'Flash Slash '- Flash Slash is a physical attack whereby the user dashes by very quickly, appearing on the other side of the enemy after having delivered a sword strike while passing. It also has the ability to give an additional 50% damage when performed from behind. 'Gravity Break '- Gravity Break is a spiritual attack. The user first draws his ki and channels it through his sword, which outlines in the shape of a golden sword itself, then slashes the enemy with a ki-enhanced slash. It's stronger variation is Focused Gravity Break. 'Burning Attack '- An attack first used by Trunks, the user performs a series of rapid arm movements, then places his palms forwards with the thumb and index fingers touching each other to make a daimond shape, before finally firing an energy sphere. '''Appearances Dragon Quest IX '- Goken's first appearance was his original creation in Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of The Starry Skies. He had pointy black hair that resembled Vegeta's hair and brown eyes. He used swords and his class was a minstrel. '''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi '- Goken made his first Dragon Ball appearance in Hero Mode on Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. He was a Standard Type, had black Bed Hair, a red and black Turtle Hermit 1 uniform and the Energetic voice. 'Dragon Ball Online '- Goken's main appearance is in the upcoming emulator of the late MMORPG, Dragon Ball Online: Revelations. Goken will be the human race, his starting class a martial artist, his master class a Swordsman, and through the Dragon Balls, he will have the ability tou turn Kaio-ken and Super Saiyan. He will kepp his original appearance. '''Trivia *This character is not to be confused with the rumours of the character Goken, who was originally a fusion of Goku and Goten, and later the son of Goten and nephew of Gohan. I know that Goken is a popular name for custom Dragon Ball Z characters, and this is my version of Goken frommy custom Dragon Ball X universe. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters